Quiet Night at Home
by CheynotShy
Summary: An unexpected encounter leaves Spencer with a quiet night in after wrapping up a case. Sequel to Postcard to Heart


After finishing a case and returning back to Quantico, Spencer was ready to go home and rest in his bed. There was soreness that felt like it had suddenly appeared and collected itself to rest somewhere above his shoulder blades, not quite reaching his neck. It was a sign beside the want to drift to sleep that he had to get to bed.

As he made his way towards the Metro, following others who were leaving work, Spencer felt a tap to his shoulder. The touch made the soreness there even more present, harder to ignore. It almost felt like his whole body experienced the touch, despite it only occurring in one spot. Spencer turned to tell off whoever touched him, annoyed that he had to go out of his to do so when all he wanted to do was go home.

"What do you thi-" Spender stopped speaking when he saw Remy standing behind him. The mutant looked apologetic, holding his hands up in surrender and taking a step back. The crowd moved around them, uncaring that they weren't moving beyond a mutter and a glare.

"Sorry, lapin. Didn't know touch could be that bad."

"Not you're fault," Spencer said. He decided to pull them to the side, moving them from the evening rush. "Just too tired after that recent case and that often manifests in being sore where you touched it. Too much stimulation a therapist once told me."

"Well, how about you take me with you to make a meal and tuck you into bed?" Remy said. While his eyes were hidden by the sunglass that perched on his nose, Spencer saw by the way his mouth pulled to one side that Remy was happy to do that.

Spencer shuffled from one foot to the other, wondering if he should accept the mutant's offer. He knew he was never fun when he was experiencing the combination of being sore, tired and possibly being overstimulated from that day's case. Was either too quiet for someone to keep a conversation going or too cranky to stay around to put up with.

"That's it?" He asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Oui, that's all Spencer. I mean, I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed if you wanted me to, but I understand if you didn't. Did some research of my own about autism and I understand enough that you need time when experience these things before it settles down." Remy said, almost rambling if Spencer were to describe it.

It caused Spencer to smiled tiredly, liking that the mutant was trying to understand what Spencer went through. It was more than some of Spencer's previous partners had done for him. "I wouldn't say no to that Remy, but we'll have to see. Let's go to my apartment?"

"Oui, lapin. Lead the way."

Spencer took the lead, getting the mutant through the procedure he did every time he went home from Quantico. Remy didn't say much as this happened, only followed behind him. By the time they reached where other passengers were waiting, Spencer felt better about taking the man home.

They entered onto the train without worry and even found two empty spaces they were lucky to snag before anyone else could take it. Even with the crowding of the rush hour, Spencer took it in stride. He slipped his hand into Remy's, happy to finally feel the mutant's touch once more.

They stayed like this as they rode through a couple of stations. Even when Spencer got up, he didn't let go of Remy's hand. It was a comfort amidst the sounds and sights and soreness that occupied Spencer's body at each moment.

Slowly, they made their way to Spencer's apartment, no words spoken between them. As Spencer entered, he heard the delightful sound of the mutant chuckling behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the red irises that he had missed for the last few months peering into his apartment, looking at the shelves of books and piles of books on the floor that was only there due to running out of the shelf space.

"Amused by something?" Spencer asked, hoping his tone came out as teasing as he intended it to be. With the way the chuckling had increased in volume and the way Remy's face morphed into happiness, Spencer had gotten it right.

"Should have realized you would be a book lover, lapin. Let's get you on the couch and I'll start making supper." With that, Remy was the one leading Spencer, directing him towards the couch.

Spencer let it happen, glad for somewhere soft to rest and that food - that he wouldn't be cooking and that was a dream in itself with how sore and tired he felt - would be made soon. The couch was rarely used due to his job and it was a gift to feel the softness against his aching back and shoulders. Spencer closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Remy rummaging around in his kitchen, softly singing something that he placed in French.

Time passed over the both of them like this, nothing urgent rushing them to go any faster. It was comforting after the case and Spencer couldn't have asked for more than that for when Remy's first visit to his apartment.

At some point, the sounds in the kitchen stopped. Then the soft sound of feet padding against the floor heading towards the couch was heard. Spencer opened his eyes to see Remy sitting on the floor in front of the couch, balancing both plates to not spill. He waited until the mutant settled down to reach for his plate. Remy handed it up to him wordlessly and then dug into his own.

The quiet was comforting, making his senses calm down. The soreness in his back and shoulders drifted away as well, making it more manageable to sit up and eat. Further along in the meal, Spencer reached with one hand to brush some of Remy's long brown hair behind his ear. He saw the crooked smile as the mutant turned his head towards him.

It was a sight that almost made Spencer lean forward to press a kiss against the other's forehead.

"Feeling touchy, lapin?"

"A bit."

"Enough for a cuddle in bed?"

"You don't give up do you, Remy?" Spencer said teasingly. He was delighted to see the crooked smile go even more crooked. It made his heart beat a bit faster seeing that directed towards him. (He had to wonder how lucky he had gotten to have caught Remy's attention. Why he was so lucky to have gotten that attention from such a man.)

"Non, I don't. Not when I've been waiting to know how you would feel in my arms while sleeping, Spencer." Remy replied. He moved his hand to lightly touch the back of one of Spencer's hand, almost as if he were asking for permission to hold it.

Spencer gave it by taking the hand into his. The feeling was the same as it was all those months ago in the bar. Somehow that made Spencer feel better about the want he had for a relationship between the two of them (And wouldn't Mauve have been proud of him.)

They soon let go of each other, going back to finish their meals.

When the plates were put in the sink, Spencer took the mutant's hand again to lead him towards the bedroom. Remy said nothing, only followed his lead on Spencer's bedtime routine was after a case was closed up. It didn't take much for them to end up in his bed.

It was awkward to find a position they were both comfortable with. But Spencer was glad Remy didn't say anything about it, only shifting to make sure that he was comfortable. After finding it with Remy wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and tucking Spencer's head underneath his own, they drifted off to sleep.

It was the best night of sleep that Spencer had for a long time.

* * *

Sorry, it took me so long to get the next installment of this series done. Just go caught up in another series (The Mandalorian) and just wrote a lot for that because my mind decided it wanted to write for lol.

But I was able to drag myself away from that to write this because I really wanted to get this out. Hopefully, this delightfully soft fic will be an apology for just suddenly being dragged into something else for a few weeks.

Anyways, I hope this was a fun fic to read! :D


End file.
